No puedo vivir sin ti
by Hylia Moonstone
Summary: Después del asesinato de Snoke y de la huída de los rebeldes del Planeta Crait, Rey se encuentra escondida juntos a sus compañeros, intentando reponer el daño causado por la Primera Orden. Por su parte Kylo Ren sigue con sus deberes como Líder Supremo. Nada es tan sencillo como parece. Una historia de romance con momentos eróticos. (Reylo)
1. Capítulo 1

-Rey-

Rey se encontraba entrenando junto a Finn en la nueva base que habían encontrado. Se hallaban en un planeta casi desconocido y prácticamente nuevo en el borde exterior. Había llegado allí de casualidad y los datos indicaron que era un buen planeta para asentarse por un tiempo. Habían empezado a trabajar en una especie de campamento donde había cabañas y puestos de vigilancia. Cada uno de los rebeldes que lograron escapar del planeta Crait, tenía unas responsabilidades nuevas. Había que empezar a reclutar a gente, a entrenarlos y sobre todo a defenderse de la oscura Primera Orden.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la escapada de Crait, desde la última vez que vió a Ben, ese último contacto cuando ella se disponía a partir con sus compañeros. Nunca hubo ningún contacto más. Por lo que ella pensó que sus conexiones a través de la fuerza habían terminado. A veces podía sentirlo, pero tan sólo por un segundo. Sentía su olor y su aura, pero al instante se desvanecían.

Rey se estaba preparando junto a Finn, para una gran batalla, quizás la última de todas. Eso le daba cierta esperanza pero mucho miedo. Sabía el potencial de su enemigo, no sólo con la fuerza, si no además todo el arsenal que tenían. Por ello debían trabajar rápido y eficazmente.

Rey compartía cabaña junto a Rose, que siempre le daba animadas conversaciones antes de dormir. Rose y Finn se veían en secreto, en la oscuridad de la noche, pensando que nadie sospechaba nada, ya que no querían ser el centro de atención. Pero esas visitas no pasaron desapercibidas por Rey. Ella estaba feliz por su amigo, ya que encontrar el amor en aquellos tiempos parecía una cosa muy complicada. Tenía un poco de celos por ellos, no por querer estar con Finn de manera romántica sino por el hecho de que ella se sintiera tan sola rodeada de gente. Esa soledad le consumía el alma. Era incapaz de confesarle a nadie aquellos sentimientos depresivos, ya que no creía que hubiera nadie que la comprendiera... Aunque si había alguien que la había comprendido...

-Ben... - susurró Rey en la oscuridad de su cabaña.

-Te lo supliqué- una voz grave proveniente del otro lado de la habitación le hizo abrir los ojos.

Ella miró más detenidamente, vislumbraba una figura, pero sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Al cabo de unos segundos consiguió verlo perfectamente. Él no estaba allí materialmente, ella lo sabía, pero aún así su corazón se aceleró y sus manos empezaron a sudar, aunque las tenía heladas. Ella lo miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada. Cada uno seguía en su posición, sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándose.

-La fuerza sigue conectándonos...-dijo al final Kylo.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo...-dijo Rey bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Seguirás sintiéndote así por siempre, Rey.

-Sal de mi mente -dijo Rey con los dientes apretados.

-No me invites a entrar.

-Yo no te he invitado -dijo Rey girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, evadiendo su mirada.

Él la seguía mirando, y ella notaba su penetrante mirada, clavándose en su alma. No quería girarse y enfrentar aquellos ojos, aún no estaba preparada después de todo lo ocurrido en aquella sala…

-Veo que sigues entrenando, siento tu fuerza, pero también siento un desequilibrio en ti -dijo finalmente Kylo Ren.

\- No tienes ni idea, tengo más armonía que nunca, tengo un objetivo, y estoy enfocada en ello -le respondió amargamente Rey.

\- No, no lo tienes, y ese va a ser tu fin, nuestro fin… -dijo él con un pequeño toque de tristeza.

-Ese va a ser tu fín, Kylo Ren -dijo Rey incorporándose y plantándole cara.

Él sonrió.

-Así que ahora soy Kylo Ren…

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin apartar la mirada, porque no quería demostrar debilidad.

-Como tu quieras llamarme me da bastante igual -le dijo él en un tono sarcástico.

Y la conexión se cortó en ese momento. Ella se sintió mareada y su mente nublada. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Tan sólo necesitaba unos minutos para volver a ser ella.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Rose con un libro en sus manos. Ella se la quedó mirando.

-Rey, ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálida, pareces enferma -le preguntó Rose preocupada.

-Sí, tan sólo un poco mareada…

-Ah entiendo, estás en tu ciclo, ya yo también me siento muy mareada en esos días.

Rey no dijo nada, aunque no era cierto que ella estaba en su ciclo, pero si sus cálculos eran ciertos, sí que estaba en el momento de ovulación. Ella pensó que no tenía sentido explicarle a Rose la situación.

-Creo que voy a intentar dormir ya, estoy cansada y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer -le dijo Rey a Rose mientras recogía una manta y se tapaba con ella.- Buenas noches Rose.

-Buenas noches, que descanses -le dijo Rose mientras abría su libro y empezaba a leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

-KYLO REN-

Kylo se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en un sillón que tenía a los pies de la cama. Tenía los codos apoyados en su piernas y las manos sujetaban la cabeza. Sentía mucha confusión, sentía mucho vacío, sentía mucha rabia y sentía muchas cosas más, ya innombrables en su cabeza. Todo por culpa de ella.

Esa última conexión le había dejado hecho polvo, le había consumido toda pizca de energía mental que le quedaba aquel día. Todo sucedió muy rápido y muy lento también. Podía oír su otro nombre en los labios de ella, llamándolo a la distancia, susurrando implícitamente una necesidad de auxilio. Él se había dejado llevar de nuevo por su voz. Y era eso lo que le hacía débil y frágil. No podía permitirse ningún tipo de dispersión de su ser ahora mismo. Necesitaba estar al cien por cien.

-Líder Supremo -sonó el intercomunicador de su habitación, la voz era del General Hux. -se requiere su presencia en la sala de comandos del puente este.

-¿Con qué propósito?-preguntó él molesto.

-Nos acercamos al planeta Hiojk, debe estar preparado para la reunión que tenemos con el Presidente Frittow.

-Ahora voy -dijo Kylo incorporándose y recogiendo lo necesario para aquella "reunión".

Kylo se acercó al puente este, junto con su casco, su sable y su capa en un brazo. Empezó a ponerse la capa, mientras el General Hux se acercaba.

-Líder Supremo, estamos a tan sólo una hora de aterrizar, y ya nos han informado de las coordenadas exactas.-dijo Hux acercándose a Keylo.

-Muy bien General Hux, y ¿ha trazado ya un protocolo? -preguntó Kylo mientras metía su sable en el cinturón.

-Nos han informado de que hay un comité de bienvenida, seguido de una recepción en el Palacio Central junto a los mayores mandatarios de este sistema, y se concluye con una cena de lujo. -comunicó Hux

-¿Quién va a acompañarme, además de ti? -preguntó Kylo.

-Había pensado que el Capitán Johnk y el Comandante Sertqop.

-¿Ninguna mujer? -preguntó Kylo confundido.

-Las condiciones de esta reunión son muy estrictas. En el comunicado informaron de la prohibición de mujeres o hembras en la reunión.

-Eso sólo me indica una cosa, General. -dijo Kylo poniéndose el casco.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Hux

-Esa "Reunión" -dijo Kylo haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos -va a ser un festival de inmoralidad y vicio.

-Eso me temía, señor -dijo Hux -informaré al Capitán y al Comandante de su deber de mantener la decencia.

Kylo esperó en el puente mientras el aterrizaje se llevaba a cabo. Podía ver el grandioso Palacio Central, construído en un material parecido al mármol, junto con columnas de oro. Estaba claro que ese planeta era el más rico de todo ese sistema.

Las intenciones de la Primera Orden para esta reunión eran muy sencillas. Realizar un acuerdo con el Presidente Frittow para que todo el sistema esté en cooperación con la Primera Orden. Eran planetas con muchos recursos minerales e industrias armamentísticas. El presidente Frittow ya fue un contribuyente de su abuelo. Por lo que estaba claro que su posición era con la Primera Orden y no con la extinta República y los rebeldes.

Al aterrizar, Kylo se reunió junto a Hux, Johnk y Sertqop en la puerta de embarque, junto a la rampa. Miró a los demás, iban vestidos con el uniforme oficial de la Primera Orden. Un uniforme elegante, distinguido pero no ostentoso.

-Sobre todo tengan cuidado con las bebidas -advirtió Kylo -no sabemos el grado de efecto en nuestros cuerpos.

-Sí mi Líder -dijeron al unísono los demás.

-Y tú Hux -se giró hacia el General -no te alteres con las esclavas, ya sabemos cómo acabaste la última vez… -le avisó Kylo

-No mi Líder, esta vez, no me excederé.

Los cuatro miembros de la Orden bajaron la rampa que les conducía a una alfombra negra con luces a los bordes. En ella esperaban varios nativos del planeta. Su apariencia era humanoide pero de color azulado, con grandes ojos y narices pequeñas. Tenían cabellos de diferentes colores, pero todos ellos eran de complexión atlética.

Dos mujeres con vestimentas típicas se acercaron con una bandeja de bebidas. Se pararon delante, se inclinaron y ofrecieron las bebidas a los miembros de la Primera Orden. Todos aceptaron una bebida, incluído Kylo, que se quitó el caso para poder beberla.

Siguieron adelante, andando por la alfombra que les conducía al Palacio, mientras a su alrededor habían nativos bailando y saludando a los invitados. Cuando por fín llegaron a las puertas del Palacio, unos sirvientes, con sonrisas en los labios, abrieron las dos grandes puertas.

Entraron al interior de una sala redonda, inmensa, llena de gente, llena de los dirigentes de los demás planetas del sistema. Otro sirviente se acercó a ellos para indicarles que podían dejar sus pertenencias en un guardarropa facilitado para los asistentes. Les indicó también dónde se situaban en la cena posterior.

-La Primera Orden, ¡por fín ha llegado! -se oyó por detrás de los miembros de ésta.

Un individuo con la misma apariencia que los nativos pero más voluminoso, vestido de manera más ostentosa y acompañado de dos hembras nativas con vestimentas provocativas y muchos adornos.

-Me presento señores, soy el Presidente Frittow de este planeta, y Jefe Supremo del Sistema Blonkt. Es un honor tenerles con nosotros.

-Yo soy el General Hux, éstos son el Capitán Johnk y el Comandante Sertqop -dijo Hux señalando a sus compañeros -y Él es el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, Kylo Ren.

-Un placer estar aquí, debo agradecerle su invitación y su confianza en la Primera Orden -dijo Kylo tendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mío, usted es el nieto del Gran Vader, un gran aliado de nuestro sistema. Muy orgulloso estaría de ver en lo que se ha convertido.

-Le agradezco sus palabras -dijo Kylo manteniendo una postura firme.

-Hoy es un día de celebración, mañana hablaremos de negocios. Esta noche, disfruten. -dijo el Presidente haciendo una señal a un sirviente.

El sirviente llegó con otros dos sirvientes más que portaban unas bandejas con bebidas, y los acompañaban unas hembras con las mismas vestimentas que las que acompañaban al Presidente.

Todos cogieron un vaso con aquel brebaje que no sabían lo que era y se giraron hacia Frittow.

-Por una noche llena de placeres -gritó Frittow, mientras chocaban las copas.

Las cuatro hembras se acercaron a los miembros de la Primera Orden, cada una se fue con uno. Los demás se sentían cómodos junto a ellas. Pero Kylo estaba muy irritado. No le gustaban las esclavas sexuales, era algo que no iba con él. Había estado con alguna, en sus inicios en el lado oscuro, pero todo eso pasó a la historia cuando se centró en su cometido en la Galaxia. No tenía tiempo de distracciones y menos sexuales.

-Eres muy atractivo, nos lo pasaremos muy bien hoy, estoy deseando que termine ya el evento para irnos a la habitación -dijo la esclava agarrándose del brazo de Kylo.

Él no se apartó, ya que sintió cómo Frittow le estaba observando y no quería ser desconsiderado. Además debía comportarse de la manera que éste quería, para poder llevar a cabo las negociaciones. Aunque no se sentía cómodo, lo ocultó cómo pudo.

-Y… eh…¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó Kylo mientras intentaba parecer normal y satisfecho.

-Mi nombre es Andulia pero me puedes llamar Andu -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el brazo. -Y tú eres el Gran Kylo Ren, Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden.

-Correcto -dijo él dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Soy tan afortunada de acompañarle esta noche señor…

-Sí sí, gracias -dijo Kylo mientras miraba a su alrededor y observaba a los demás. -Cuéntame más sobre tí...Andu…

La esclava siguió hablando mientras él discretamente observada los pensamientos de la gente. Sobre todo quería controlar a sus compañeros pero necesitaba saber más sobre los demás invitados de aquel evento.

Cómo había dicho Hux, no había ninguna mujer, sólo las esclavas sexuales. Todas y cada una de ellas masajeaban, servían bebida, se reían y disfrutaban de la noche. Estar en ese lugar lleno de tanta gente y tanto alboroto hizo sentir a Kylo una especie de amargura, de aislamiento, de ausencia de algo. No quería empezar a dejar llevarse por aquellos pensamientos, ya que todos llevaban al mismo lugar...Rey pensó Kylo en alto en su mente.

Notó cómo la fuerza de ella estaba tranquila. Asumió que estaría descansando, durmiendo en donde quiera que estuviera escondida. Después de la conexión de ese mismo día, podía sentir una especie de enlace hacia ella. Ya no era Snoke quien los conectaba, era algo más. Ese enlace lo sintió cada vez que se conectó con ella en las otras ocasiones. Se desvanecía al terminarlo. Pero desde hoy, lo sentía cada vez que se concentraba y pensaba en ella.

¿Qué quería conseguir la fuerza conectándolos? ¿Por qué? Kylo no lo entendía. Se frustraba al pensar en ello, ya que no conseguía ninguna respuesta. Y por supuesto no había nadie al que consultar. Todos los demás Jedis estaban muertos o desaparecidos. No había nadie con quién poder hablar de aquello.

Si alguien podía tener respuestas, era la General Organa. Su madre, hija de Darth Vader. Pero claramente era una opción que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza intentar. Pensó que tampoco Rey debería decírselo a nadie. Era algo que debían ocultar, es más, era algo que debían evitar, pensó él.

-¿En qué piensas señor? -le preguntó la esclava, acariciando su pecho

-En nada concretamente, tan sólo repaso mentalmente algunos temas -dijo él intentando parecer normal.

-Tiene un cuerpo impresionante señor -dijo ella susurrando.

Kylo intentó mantener la compostura sin aparentar lo desagradable que le parecía aquello. Intentó pensar en droides, en armas, en naves, en todo menos en ella.

La cena de lujo se desarrolló de manera natural, los dirigentes bebían y comían sin cesar, y como el grado de las bebidas era alto, muchos comenzaron a comportarse de manera lasciva hacia sus esclavas. Muchos se fueron retirando hacia sus dormitorios, para continuar con la fiesta. Kylo se sentía mareado por la bebida. Podía ver a Hux bebiendo del hueco de los senos de su esclava, mientras ella se reía. Podía notar su excitación, por lo que alejó de su mente a Hux.

Su esclava estaba masajeándole los hombros, algo que él agradecía, ya que estaba muy tenso aquel día. La bebida ya le había embriagado, se sentía que ya no era tan dueño de sus actos. La esclava se le acercó al cuello para empezar a besarlo lentamente. Kylo quería que se detuviera. Pero no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo. La esclava lo condujo hacia un pequeño privado con un sofá y una cortina que concedía intimidad.

Él se sentó en el sofá, mareado, su cabeza le daba vueltas. La esclava se sentó encima de él, y empezó a desabrocharle la parte superior de su traje, dejando al descubierto el torso de Kylo.

Él no se zafó, aunque no quería seguir. Pero las caricias de ella se sentían muy agradables y reconfortantes. Su mente empezó a divagar. Pensó en ella, en cómo sería sentirla así. Intentó quitárselo de la cabeza. Pero no podía, ya que por su embriaguez no controlaba lo que pensaba.

-Rey…

-¿Qué quiéres ahora? ¿No ha sido suficiente por hoy?


	3. Capítulo 3

-Rey…

-¿Qué quiéres ahora? ¿No ha sido suficiente por hoy?

Kylo se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Intentó buscarla en aquella sala, aunque no vió nada. Sólo a la esclava que seguía acariciándole y besándole.

-¿Puedes verme? -le preguntó él

-No, tan sólo te escucho en mi mente… -dijo ella

-Menos mal… -dijo él suspirando aliviado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada -dijo él intententando no reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sal ya de mi mente, estoy ocupado -dijo él intentando no vislumbrar en su mente lo que la esclava estaba haciendo.

-Tú me has llamado, tú has empezado la conexión.

-Pues no tengo nada que decirte.

-Te noto extraño, más de lo habitual.

-No es nada, ¡lárgate de mi mente ya! -gritó él

-¿Y si no quiero? -le preguntó ella

-Si no quieres, tendré que matarte, con más ganas aún de las que ya tengo.

-Primero tendrás que encontrarme…

-Te encontraré, aunque tenga que recorrer cada rincón de la Galaxia….aahh -dijo él soltando un gemido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Rey confusa

-Nada, te dije que te largaras de mi mente

-¿Estás…? -preguntó ella sin terminar la frase sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Estoy ¿qué? ¿Sientes algo? -preguntó él provocándola

-Siento que estás mareado -dijo ella cortante -¿Estás ebrio?

-Lo que el Líder Supremo haga en su tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia.

-Realmente no me interesa lo que estés haciendo, te recuerdo que tú has empezado…

-No estoy en condiciones de discutir y no tengo fuerza necesaria para acabar con la conexión -dijo él

-Así que estás ocupado, ebrio, sientes placer -dijo ella de manera impertinente -placer que no llego a vislumbrar su procedencia, puede que sea autoplacer o puede que estés con alguien…

-Lárgate -le volvió a decir él mientras intentaba no aparentar el placer que estaba sintiendo con la esclava.

-Tan sólo una pregunta más y corto la conexión -dijo ella curiosa.

-Dime

-¿Estabas pensando en mí mientras estás con otra? -le preguntó ella -por que si es así me pareces repugnante Ben.

-No me llames así...aahh...vete -volvió a decir él mientras soltaba otro gemido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Repugnante?

-No, maldita rebelde, no me llames Ben, odio cuando tú me llamas Ben y cómo lo dices y …- no terminó la frase.

-¿Y?

-Sé que te estás aprovechando de mi embriaguez, pero me las pagarás, Rey, te voy a encontrar, te torturaré, te mataré y luego me suplicaras que sea tu maestro...aahh -volvió a gemir él.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a ser mi maestro si estoy muerta? -le preguntó ella

-Maldita sea, no puedo pensar con claridad. No me dejas pensar con claridad…

-Vuelve al infierno del que procedes, ¡y no vuelvas a contactar conmigo! -dijo Rey enfurecida.

De nuevo Kylo se quedó solo. Por fín había acabado esa maldita conexión. Y lo peor de todo es que ella se había aprovechado de su situación. Abrió lo ojos y seguía sentado en aquel sofá, con los pantalones abiertos y la esclava realizándole sexo oral.

-¿Quién es Rey? -preguntó ella mientras seguía masajeando su pene erecto -¿Su mujer?

-No,ella no es nadie, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -dijo él mientras pretaba los dientes.

-No has dejado de decir su nombre entre gemidos, supuse que era su mujer -dijo ella riéndose -estoy acostumbrada a escuchar el nombre de ellas.

-Ella no es nadie -dijo él molesto.

-Tranquilo mi Líder Supremo -dijo ella untándose aceite en el hueco de sus pechos y colocando el pene de Kylo entre ellos -puede pensar que yo soy Rey.

-No, deja de hablar, ella no es nadie -dijo él más molesto.

La esclava siguió con sus movimientos, dándole placer al Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden.

-¿Dónde quiere terminar mi señor? -preguntó ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cuáles son tus orificios para practicar sexo? Además de la boca -preguntó Kylo sombríamente.

-Si se refiere a qué parecido tenemos con su raza… Estamos hechos de la misma manera -dijo la esclava levantándose y terminando de quitarse el vestido.

-Por detrás -dijo él mientras la agarraba y la ponía a cuatro patas.

-Más fuerte -gritó la esclava.

Kylo culminó lleno de rabia. Estaba cabreado, estaba embriagado, humillado por la maldita Rey. Había sido placentero pero a amargo, y oscuro. No temía haber herido a la esclava con su brutalidad, ya que ellas estaban acostumbradas a eso. No sintió nada al verla tirada boca abajo en el sofá. Respirando fuerte, excitada, mojada y llena de él.

-¿Has terminado tú? -preguntó él mientras se limpiaba con una toalla.

-Yo no necesito terminar, estoy aquí para su placer, no para el mío -dijo ella limpiándose también con una toalla.

-Verás… -dijo Kylo de manera seductora -a mi me da placer dar placer. No sé si me entiendes…

-Sí mi señor, yo le entiendo -dijo ella - ¿Qué quiere hacer conmigo ahora?

-Soy el Líder del Lado Oscuro, y quiero que te quedes quieta, abras las piernas y me dejes darte placer.

-No estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero lo haré -dijo ella acomodándose en el sofá.

Kylo se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo. Acercó su cara al abdomen de la esclava. Ella lo miraba con deseo. Él sólo quería olvidarse de todo. Hundió su boca en los labios de la esclava. Ella gimió. Kylo empezó a mover su lengua entre los labios y la entrada. Hacía círculos y mordisqueaba. La esclava se retorcía de placer mientras notaba que se acercaba el orgasmo. Él podía notar en su mente el placer que ella sentía. Empezó a meter y sacar la lengua de su "vagina". Y la esclava terminó culminando en un orgasmo tan extraordinario que terminó desmayándose.

Kylo se limpió la cara con la toalla. Miró a la esclava y la cubrió con su vestido. De una mesita que había cogió una botella de agua, y se la bebió de un trago. Después cogió una especie de pequeño canapé con unas trufas y una sustancia viscosa y se lo comió. Estaba hambriento.

Miró a la esclava y se rió de sí mismo. Hacía mucho que no había tenido relaciones sexuales, hacía años. Estaba tan concentrado que se había olvidado de lo placenteras que son.

-Ésto es lo que te pierdes, Rey. -dijo él mientras se acomodaba la ropa.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Rey-

Después de la conversación mental que tuvo con Kylo, Rey necesitaba tomar el aire y recapacitar sobre los que acababa de ocurrir. Salió de su cabaña a pasear por los alrededores del campamento. Todo estaba oscuro, tan sólo algunas luces provenientes de los puestos de vigilancia.

Se adentró en un pequeño bosque que había en las inmediaciones de esa zona, no quería alejarse mucho.

Pensar en lo ocurrido le provocaba una especie de ansiedad muy negativa, una ansiedad que se convertía en rabia. Pero, ¿por qué sentía tanta rabia? ¿Por seguir con esa conexión con su mayor enemigo? ¿Por sentirlo dentro de su mente? ¿Por tenerlo tan cerca que le incomodaba? ¿Por tenerlo tan lejos que le horrorizaba?

Después de lo sucedido en los últimos meses, después de haberse abierto a Ben, después de haber quebrado esa barrera espiritual, al final, todo concluyó en nada. Y era eso lo que le dolía a Rey. No haber podido salvarle. No haber podido purificar el alma de aquel chico que la hizo prisionera para después salvarle la vida.

Rey apartó esos pensamientos tan tristes, seguir pensando en aquello solo le traería más pena y melancolía. Como bien le dijo él, "deja el pasado atrás". Y era lo que iba a hacer, iba a enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser aquellos sentimientos tan nocivos y tóxicos para ella.

-¿No puedes dormir? -la voz de Leia sacó a Rey de su ensimismamiento.

-No, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

-Siento que lo que guardas dentro, te está carcomiendo -le dijo Leia tomándole la mano -sabes que puedes conmigo ¿verdad?

-Gracias -dijo Rey suspirando -pero es algo que es difícil de entender, difícil de tratar y aún más difícil de solucionar.

-Rey, tengo claro que podrás con ello, no he conocido a nadie como tú -dijo Leia intentando animarle.

Rey se quedó mirando al horizonte, dudando de si contarle a Leia todo lo que había vivido con Ben, su hijo. No sabía si decirle lo que había visto en él, lo que había sentido, el futuro que podía haber sido. Ni siquiera ella se atrevía a mirar de nuevo. Era como si lo ocurrido anteriormente hubiera transcurrido hace millones de años, pero no, tan sólo habían pasado unos meses.

-¿Es por Ben? -preguntó Leia -Aún no me has contado lo que pasó hace unos meses, no te he presionado, porque si algún día quieres contármelo, sé que lo harás.

-No es tan fácil como parece, no es tan sólo decirlo -dijo Rey al borde de las lágrimas -lo difícil es volver a sentirlo.

Leia abrazó a Rey mientras ésta soltaba todo lo que llevaba dentro. Después de tanto tiempo aguantándolo en su interior, todos aquellos sentimientos, salieron en forma de llanto, de desconsuelo.

-Tranquila Rey, yo sé muy bien que nada es lo que parece, y que jamás hay que subestimar ningún sentimiento -le dijo besándole en el cabello -saca todo lo que tienes dentro.

Rey dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, necesitaba liberar todo aquello. Sentirse en los brazos de Leia, era algo que le reconfortaba. Si alguien podía entenderla, era ella. Leia perdió también a Ben, a Han y a Luke.

-¿Aún crees que Ben puede salir del lado oscuro?- preguntó Rey.

-No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta, ya que si pienso como madre, haría cualquier cosa por él -Leia meditó un poco antes de continuar -pero si pienso como General de la Resistencia, debo pensar en el mejor futuro para nuestra Galaxia.

Rey tan sólo siguió abrazada a Leia, ya que tampoco sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta que ella misma había formulado. Era todo demasiado confuso y aún tenía que recapacitar sobre la última conversación con Ben. Llevaba un buen rato intentando alejar ese último momento con él, ya que le incomodaba bastante la situación.

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos -dijo Leia conduciendo a Rey hacia la base de nuevo -debemos descansar para mañana seguir trabajando.

Leia y Rey pusieron rumbo a sus cabañas. Rey entró en la suya, se dirigió a su cama y volvió a acostarse. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, dándole vueltas a todo lo acontecido ese día.

Rey despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y apenas podía ver nada. Agarró un vaso con agua que tenía en la mesita de noche y se lo bebió de un trago. Se sentía mareada, como si estuviera en estado de embriaguez o bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

Algo a su lado se movió y eso la sobresaltó. No estaba sola, y esa no era la cabaña en la que debería estar durmiendo. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese movimiento y logró ver una figura a su lado.

Eso la sobresaltó aún más, y como estaba la habitación tan a oscuras, apenas podía ver de qué se trataba. Pero algo sí que podía sentir, era un ser viviente, ya que oía respirar. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz y pudo empezar a distinguir lo que se encontraba a su lado.

Por lo pronto pudo distinguir a alguien tumbado boca abajo, debía ser un hombre por el tamaño de sus brazos. Se asustó al ver que su cabello era negro y largo. No podía verle la cara, ya que la tenía girada hacia un lado. Pero supo que era él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Se preguntó ella. Para Rey no tenía nada sentido, no sabía qué hacer. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si conocía algo de esa habitación. No vió nada que le resultara familiar. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No sabía que estaba pasando. No tenía nada sentido. Miró un momento debajo de las sábanas, y se percató de que estaba desnuda. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Había sido raptada y luego drogada? Empezó a asustarse.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó la persona que estaba tumbada a su lado, girándose hacia Rey y desvelando su rostro.

Rey se quedó petrificada al comprobar que ciertamente era Ben. Apenas podía distinguirlo debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Pero sí que podía ver sus ojos. Estaban entrecerrados por haberse recién despertado. Él la miraba sin ningún rastro de odio, o de rencor o de venganza.

-¿Se ha despertado? -preguntó de nuevo Kylo incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo para quedar de lado mirando a Rey.

Ella estaba confundida. ¿Quién se había despertado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-No te preocupes, ya voy a comprobar yo -le dijo Kylo levantándose de la cama y encendiendo una pequeña luz auxiliar que tenía a su lado.

Rey observó cómo salía de la cama. Iba vestido con unos pantalones largos holgados y negros, sin nada en la parte de arriba. Él se encaminó hacia una puerta que había a la izquierda de la cama. La abrió poniendo su mano en un pequeño panel que había en un lateral. Y entró en otra habitación. ¿A dónde iba?

Kylo volvió a la habitación a los pocos minutos, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de nuevo.

-Todo está bien - dijo él.

Se dirigió hacia una cómoda que había en el otro lado de la habitación con botellas y vasos y se sirvió uno con agua. Rey no dejaba de observarle en silencio mientras paseaba tranquilamente por el lugar. Kylo se giró al notar la mirada de ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él de nuevo -No has dicho nada aún.

Rey no sabía qué decir. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Y le volvió a preguntar.

-Rey, de verdad, ¿te ocurre algo?- le dijo él mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello que estaba en medio de su rostro.

-Estoy confundida, no sé qué está pasando -dijo ella finalmente mientras se tapaba el cuerpo con la sábana.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó él alarmado.

-No sé dónde estoy, no sé qué hago aquí, no sé por qué estoy desnuda, no sé qué haces tú aquí, no sé a dónde acabas de ir y no sé por qué estás tan tranquilo -dijo ella casi sin respirar.

Kylo la miró confuso durante unos instantes mientras estudiaba su rostro, para al final sonreír mientras le respondía.

-Estás en un dormitorio, en la nave en la que estamos viajando y estás aquí porque es nuestro dormitorio.

-¿Nuestro dormitorio? -preguntó Rey más confundida aún.

-Estás desnuda porque quedaste agotada después de haber tenido una increíble noche de sexo conmigo y te quedaste dormida -prosiguió Kylo.

Rey abrió los más los ojos ante las palabras de Kylo, y no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo. No podía ser cierto. ¿Su dormitorio? ¿Por qué tenían un dormitorio?

-Yo estoy aquí porque soy tu marido -prosiguió Kylo mientras Rey tragaba fuertemente saliva -y acabo de ir al dormitorio de nuestra hija a comprobar si se había despertado.

¿Marido? ¿Hija?

-Y estoy tan tranquilo porque tú estás bien y nuestra hija también. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -le preguntó él cogiéndole la mano

-No recuerdo nada de esto… -dijo Rey asustada -lo último que recuerdo es estar en un planeta con la Resistencia tras la huída del planeta Crait.

-Hace ya un tiempo que pasó eso -le dijo Kylo tranquilamente. -¿No recuerdas nada más?

-Todo esto no tiene sentido, Ben. Somos enemigos, estamos en bandos diferentes -dijo Rey intentando no gritar -¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

-Puedo hacer que lo recuerdes ahora mismo -se acercó él de manera seductora mientras la tumbaba de nuevo en la cama y se colocaba encima.

Él apartó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Rey dejando al descubierto toda su desnudez. Kylo se colocó entonces a un lado de ella, apoyado en un codo. Con la mano libre, empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice en el vientre de ella. Rey no le impidió ni le obligó a parar, ya que lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, le gustó. No eran el hecho de las caricias, era el cómo se sentía al lado de él.

Kylo acercó su cara a la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Empezó a acariciarle el borde de su mandíbula con la nariz. Ella notaba su respiración, su aliento. Él dejó su boca tan sólo a unos centímetros de la de ella. Ella podía sentir la respiración de él.

Estaban a punto de juntar los labios en un beso cuando Rey se despertó en sudor en su cama. Estaba respirando fuertemente. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Pensó Rey mientras intentaba controlar esa fuerte respiración.


	5. Capítulo 5

**-KYLO-**

Kylo se encontraba en una de las habitaciones dispuestas para los invitados. Después de haber tomado unas copas de más, dormía plácidamente bajo los efectos de aquellas bebidas. Se despertó al amanecer, con un gran dolor de cabeza producido por la noche anterior. No recordaba nada.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el balcón, allí se quedó observando el amanecer, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior. Por más que lo intentaba, no llegaba a recordar nada después de haber cenado con los demás. Pensó que no debería haber bebido tanto. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

Se fué directo al baño a darse una ducha. Preparó el agua caliente y se quitó la ropa interior. Se metió en la ducha y se colocó debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Aquello se sentía muy bien. Necesitaba aquel momento de paz, sin nadie interrumpiéndolo. No deseaba que aquel momento terminara, pero como Líder Supremo tenía unas obligaciones.

Apagó el grifo de la ducha y recogió una toalla que tenía colgada a su lado. Se le envolvió a la cintura y salió de la ducha. Salió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. En su mesa sonó un dispositivo móvil que tenía para conectarse con los otros miembros de la Primera Orden.

-Mi Líder -sonó la voz de Hux -estamos ya de camino a la sala donde tendremos la reunión hoy.

-Estaré ahí en 5 minutos -dijo Kylo empezando a vestirse.

Después de la reunión que había llegado a muy buenos términos, los cuatro miembros de la Primera Orden se dirigieron de nuevo a su nave para partir. Kylo quería irse a su dormitorio para descansar.

-General -dijo Kylo a Hux -voy a irme a descansar, no quiero que se me moleste a no ser que sea una urgencia mayor.

-Entendido -dijo Hux asintiendo.

Kylo se fue a su habitación y se puso ropa más cómoda. Dejó su traje en el droide que llevaba toda su ropa a la lavandería. Se puso unos pantalones de material elástico y que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Se ajustaban en la cintura y en la parte inferior. eran más cómodos que el traje que llevaba siempre. En la parte de arriba no se puso nada.

Se tumbó en un sofá que había en la habitación y cogió un libro que había en la mesa auxiliar. Leer le relajaba mucho, ya que podía trasladarse a lugares lejanos sin salir de su habitación, y además le distraía de otros problemas.

Al cabo de una hora de estar leyendo, notó la presencia de Rey en la habitación. Movió el libro para buscarla. Estaba tumbada también, de costado, y lo miraba fijamente. Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas así como su rostro. Él se incorporó al notar la inmensa tristeza que ella sentía.

-¿Rey estás bien? -preguntó el impulsivamente y con un tono de preocupación demasiado evidente.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? -preguntó ella sin hacer caso a la cuestión de él.

-Son los diarios de mi abuelo -dijo cerrando el libro -de cuando aún era un Jedi, de cuando aún era Anakin.

-¿Cuentan algo interesante? -dijo ella sentándose.

-Sí -dijo Kylo con un tono triste -pero, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿estás herida?

-No -dijo Rey -y ¿qué más daría, si tú me quieres matar?

-Tienes razón -dijo Kylo conteniendo lo que realmente quería decir.

-Y por cierto, lo que hiciste anoche, me parece repugnante -dijo Rey mientras se levantaba.

-¿Anoche? No recuerdo nada de anoche Rey -dijo Kylo.

-Anoche estuvimos hablando mientras tú estabas "ocupado" -le dijo Rey haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos.

-De verdad, no recuerdo nada -respondió Kylo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No nos vimos, fué más bien una conversación mental.

-¿No te lo habrás imaginado? o ¿no lo habrás soñado? -le dijo Kylo.

-No, Ben, no lo imaginé ni lo soñé. Fué muy real. Pero quizás no lo recuerdes por el estado de embriaguez que tenías -le dijo Rey cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo que haga en mi intimidad, no es asunto tuyo.

-Eso mismo me dijiste ayer, pero fuiste tú el que me llamaste, el que comenzó la conversación.

Kylo no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativo mirando a Rey. Pero de repente, a su memoria llegaron algunos recuerdos. Momentos borrosos, pero en los que se podía intuir que había estado con una mujer, y habían bebido y practicado sexo.

-¿Fué sólo una conexión mental? -preguntó Kylo un poco nervioso.

-Sí, sólo fué mental, tranquilo no ví nada -le dijo Rey evitando su mirada -pero sí que lo sentí.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-No es mi problema si no lo recuerdas -respondió Rey

-Rey...

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto? No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, yo te ofrecí todo.

-¿Todo? -dijo Rey levantando la voz -Me ofreciste dejar atrás a mi gente para crear un nuevo régimen que estuviera a tus órdenes.

-No, no era para que la Galaxia estuviera a mis órdenes -dijo Kylo fírmemente.

-¿Entonces para qué?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? -le preguntó Kylo con tono desesperado -Quería empezar de cero contigo. No quería gobernar la Galaxia -dijo suspirando -tan sólo quería huir contigo.

Kylo se dió la vuelta y se fue hacia su cama. Se sentó y hundió la cara en sus manos. No quería pensar lo que acababa de decir. No quería ver la cara de Rey, no quería oír su voz. Necesitaba estar solo.

-Ben… -dijo Rey desde el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes.

Kylo no respondió, siguió en la misma postura. Sólo quería que el dolor que llevaba dentro desapareciera. Ese dolor que lo había acompañado durante tantos años ya, y que pensó que Rey lo calmaría. Pero ella le había rechazado. Y eso hizo que aumentara más.

-Ben… -volvió a decir Rey esta vez estando enfrente de él agachada, buscando su rostro -anoche soñé contigo… pero fué un sueño del futuro.

Kylo levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Los dos se miraron durante un momento intenso. Rey cogió la mano de Kylo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. En ese momento una extraña corriente atravesó los cuerpos de ambos. Era como una corriente eléctrica. Kylo miró sus manos por unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Rey. Los ojos de Rey se empañaron en lágrimas, aunque las mantuvo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué soñaste? -preguntó Kylo en voz baja.

Rey no respondió. Decidió que era mejor mostrárselo en imágenes. Así que en ese momento, Rey volvió a revivir lo sucedido en aquel sueño. Kylo cerró los ojos al notar cómo ella le dejaba entrar en su mente. Y vió cómo ella se había despertado y no sabía dónde se encontraba, se vió a él tumbado en la cama. Escuchó la conversación y el sueño se acabó de manera abrupta como le había pasado a Rey.

Kylo abrió los ojos. La miró sin saber qué decir. Ese futuro era el que él había deseado desde prácticamente el momento que la conoció en aquel bosque. Se preguntó si Rey estaría tan triste por aquel sueño.

-¿Rey?

-Ben...necesito verte -dijo Rey en un susurro.

-¿Dónde estás? Voy a ir a buscarte -preguntó Kylo sujetando su rostro entre las manos.

Pero Rey desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Rey? ¡No! -gritó Kylo -vuelve por favor…

Pero Rey ya no se encontraba con él. La conexión había terminado…

-Voy a encontrarte Rey.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Antes de empezar a leer el capítulo, sé que llevo más de un año sin actualizar la historia, pero es que no me sentí motivada para continuarla. No encontraba cómo podía seguirla. Pido mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto. Y aunque ya sabemos cómo termina la saga, yo no voy a seguir esa línea de acción durante esta historia._

_Espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo._

**-REY-**

-¿Ben? -preguntó Rey a la oscuridad sin obtener respuesta.

Volvió a encontrarse a solas en su habitación tras el breve encuentro con Kylo. Un encuentro muy intenso y muy duro. No se sentía bien. Por mucho que quisiera odiar a aquella persona, no podía. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan inmensos que no tenían sentido.

Ella no comprendía esos sentimientos. Sabía que una fuerza superior a cualquiera que conocía, lo mantenía unida a él. Además no podía negarse a sí misma que desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, cuando por primera vez se quitó la máscara en aquella sala de interrogatorio, su corazón se paró por un par de segundos. Ella pensó en aquel momento que se debía al miedo de estar prisionera, pero empezaba a pensar que no fue aquella la razón.

En aquella última conexión había podido ver a Ben, el hombre que se escondía detrás de la máscara de Kylo Ren. Aquel hombre del que no podía dejar de pensar en ningún momento del día, ni incluso en sus sueños. Y aunque era su enemigo, era su alma gemela también. Nadie dijo que la vida fuera sencilla, mucho menos cuando ésta incluye planes de dominación de la Galaxia.

Pero ella tenía claro que necesitaba verle en persona. Necesitaban verse. Ella quería aclarar las cosas. Intentarían buscar una solución a todo el asunto. Después de todo, ellos eran los últimos Jedi que quedaban.

Un sonido fuera de la habitación sobresaltó a Rey. Ella miró hacia la puerta y vió cómo la figura de Finn se asomaba.

\- Hey Rey, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Finn.- Sólo pasaba a saludar.

\- Hola Finn, qué bien que te pasaste a saludar -respondió Rey mientras empacaba una bolsa con útiles.

\- ¿Te marchas a algún lugar?

\- Pues había pensado en ir a investigar unas notas que encontré en unos de los diarios de Luke -respondió Rey de manera que no se notara nerviosismo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo unas notas? -preguntó Finn sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Sí, encontré como unas notas secretas en unos diarios y me gustaría ir a investigar un poco.

\- ¿Lo sabe Leia?

\- Aún no, iba a ir a contárselo en cuanto estuviera lista la nave.

\- ¿Iremos en el Halcón?

\- No, yo iré en una nave más pequeña, e iré sola -respondió cortante Rey.

\- ¿Por qué? Siempre hacemos todo juntos, somos un equipo Rey.

\- Este viaje necesito hacerlo sola.

Rey salió de la habitación dejando a Finn dolido y confundido. Pero ella sabía que éste era un viaje que tenía que hacer sola. Había mentido, no iba a ir a investigar las notas de Luke. Iba a ir a buscar a Ben. Necesitaban encontrarse, a solas. Aunque ésa iba a ser una tarea muy difícil, incluso imposible. Pero ella no perdía la esperanza.

Después de comentarle los planes a Leia, y recoger todo lo que fuera necesario para su viaje, terminó cargando todo en una pequeña nave. Los compañeros se despidieron rápidamente de Rey mientras Leia la observaba esperando. Cuando los demás terminaron, ella se acercó a Rey para poder darle un abrazo y despedirse.

\- Mucha suerte Rey, sé que encontrarás lo que estás buscando -le dijo Leia.

\- Gracias, aprecio tus palabras.

\- Y traelo con vida, por favor - le rogó a Rey en el oído.

Rey la miró asombrada y un poco avergonzada de que hubiera descubierto sus reales intenciones. Ella no quería mentirle pero necesitaba que su misión fuera lo más discreta posible. Ni siquiera sabía ella cómo iba a empezarla.

Rey se montó en la nave, y de primeras puso en el navegador las coordenadas de una base interespacial, que le serviría para poder alejarse y pensar con claridad. Esta base se encontraba a tan sólo dos horas, asi que comenzó a relajarse para poder entrar en un estado de meditación en el que poder conectar con él.

Nunca lo había intentado conscientemente, era algo que simplemente sucedía. No podían controlarlo, o eso creía ella. Pero iba a intentarlo. Necesitaba concentrarse en su voz. Intentaría recordar el sonido que emiten sus labios cuando dice su nombre.

\- Ben…- dijo Rey en un susurro.

Ella esperó mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro a causa de la meditación que estaba llevando a cabo. Esperó durante las dos horas que duró su viaje. Pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Cuando ya sólo faltaban unos 10 minutos para la llegada a la base interespacial, el ordenador de a bordo la avisó con unos pitidos. Ella salió de su trance y se sentó a los mandos para poder realizar la maniobra de aterrizaje. Sin ningún tipo de problema dejó la nave junto a otras que estaban estacionadas.

Decidió pasar la noche dentro de la nave. No tenía ganas de salir afuera de momento. Podía haber enemigos y ella tan sólo disponía de su sable láser. Prefería mantenerse a salvo allí dentro.

Al cabo de un rato de estar pensando cómo poder contactar con él, le entró hambre. Se preparó un pequeño snack y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en la nave. Era una nave para sólo dos pasajeros, por lo que todo en ella era de reducido tamaño. Por suerte para ella, había una pequeña cocina con una mesa y dos taburetes sujetos al suelo de la nave. Después de la cocina, había un pasillo estrecho que contenía a cada lado una cama pequeña. Además existían unas cortinas para poder dar privacidad a cada una de ellas. Al final de ese pasillo se encontraba una pequeña sala de aseo. Era bastante pequeña, pero era completa. Tenía su servicio de inodoro, además de una ducha.

Rey decidió darse una ducha para poder relajarse un poco más. El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo siempre había obrado maravillas. Mientras esperaba a que el agua saliera caliente, se miró al espejo. miró todas aquellas cicatrices que había en su cuerpo. Algunas eran antiguas pero otras, como la de su brazo eran prácticamente recientes. Mirar esa cicatriz le trajo a su memoria cuando luchó junto a Ben en aquella sala roja. Cuando él mató a Snoke. Ella temía por su vida, pero siempre tuvo un pequeño lugar en su mente, en el que sabía que Ben no iba a matarla.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua casi hierviente le mojara su cuerpo. Deshizo su peinado, y empezó a masajearse el cuero cabelludo bajo el agua. Se demoró un rato bajo aquel chorro de agua. En aquel momento sintió una paz absoluta. Dejó su mente en total vacío. Se centró en relajar cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

Allí metida en la ducha, rodeada del vapor que se había generado por el calor del agua, no podía molestarla nada. Todo se reducía a ella, su cuerpo y el agua corriendo por él.

Pensó en aquel primer contacto que tuvo con Ben a través de la fuerza. Cuando ella estaba en aquel planeta con su maestro Luke. Aquella sensación que la despertó. Y cuando consiguió al fin verle. Nunca olvidará la cara de él en aquel momento. Su desconcierto y sorpresa al verla a ella. Jamás olvidará lo que él dijo en cada momento.

Ella se empezó a sentir mal por todo aquello. ¿Cómo era posible tener todos aquellos sentimientos? Sus sentimientos encontrados eran algo que le carcomía el alma. Odiaba a Kylo Ren pero necesitaba a Ben Solo. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de terminar con Kylo sin terminar con Ben? Pero Rey no tenía respuesta para aquello.

\- Si no sales de la ducha ya, se acabará el agua y dejarás a los demás sin agua.

Rey abrió los ojos ante el sonido de su voz. Se giró y lo buscó por el diminuto cuarto de baño. Pero no lo vió.

\- ¿No estás aquí? -preguntó Rey cogiendo una toalla y enrollándola por su cuerpo.

\- No, es sólo una de esas conexiones mentales.

\- No lo entiendo, antes he intentado ponerme en contacto contigo, pero no lo he conseguido.

\- No sé cómo funciona realmente, o si siempre funciona -le dijo Kylo.

\- Pero, si no puedes verme, ¿entonces cómo sabes que estaba en la ducha?

\- No lo sabía, sólo lo intuí, o lo sentí. No sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Ah bueno, ésto se me hace extraño a mí también.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos soltó una palabra más. No podían verse los rostros, pero el sonido de sus voces en la mente era como un susurro en la nuca. Les hacía erizarse cada cabello de su cuerpo. Era como un escalofrío que recorre toda la espina dorsal.

\- ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo antes? -preguntó finalmente Kylo rompiendo el silencio.

\- No era para nada en concreto, sólo quería saber cómo podía empezar una conexión por mí misma.

\- Ya veo -dijo Kylo. -¿Dónde estás?

Rey se quedó en silencio ante tal pregunta. ¿Debería decirle dónde se encontraba? No confiaba en él. Podía usar esa información para capturarla y luego torturarla para saber dónde se encontraba su grupo. Era demasiado peligroso.

\- No voy a hacerte nada. Quiero verte a ti. No quiero saber nada de tu grupo.

\- No sé si puedo confiar aún en ti -dijo Rey con dolor.

\- Jamás te he mentido.

\- Ya me has tomado dos veces prisionera.

\- Y las dos veces escapaste con vida.

\- Apenas…-dijo Rey en un susurro.

\- Rey …-dijo Kylo susurrando su nombre - por favor.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Sinceramente Ben, no puedo. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí salir con la nave y buscarte.

\- ¿No estás en tu base? -preguntó Kylo.

\- No, yo…

\- ¿Saliste a buscarme? -le interrumpió Kylo antes de que terminara la frase.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?

\- No puedes hacer nada… -dijo ella sin esperanza.

\- Por favor Rey…

Y en aquel preciso momento la conexión terminó. Rey se quedó parada durante unos minutos asimilando de nuevo lo dicho. ¿Era cierto que él no podía hacer nada para que ella pudiera confiar? Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro mientras comprendía que, aunque dos personas estén destinadas a estar juntas, no siempre podrán estar juntas.


End file.
